Esok Menantimu, Bestie
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Lizzy marah kepada Ciel karena sudah dikhianati. [#CieLizzyWeek - day 3: Friends]


**Esok Menantimu, Bestie**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#CieLizzyWeek2019 – day 3: Friends**

**Anything with the friends they've made over the course manga.**

**.**

**.**

Lizzy tahu bahwa Ciel sedang bersedih, sebab demikianlah makna yang tersirat dari wajahnya, dari matanya. Tapi itu nanti—nanti sesudah Lizzy tahu keseluruhan ceritanya, sebab untuk saat ini, ia lebih mirip botol kosong yang tidak terisi; gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Maaf, Lizzy. Hari ini aku harus mengunjungi Sullivan lagi. Maafkan aku."

Begitulah semula Ciel meminja izin kepada Lizzy. Awalnya Lizzy merasa curiga dengan gelagat Ciel yang terus menolaknya saat hendak diajak kencan. Demi apa, mereka telah berpacaran selama lima tahun lamanya, dan akankah hubungan ini harus terpaksa kandas di tengah-tengah jalan setelah adanya pihak ketiga yang suka sekali ikut campur?

Biar bagaimana pun, Lizzy tetaplah perempuan biasa; akan sakit hati jika dibohongi oleh kekasihnya, akan marah jika adanya setitik pengkhianatan yang tercium.

Akan tetapi, kali ini Lizzy tidak mau mengalah.

"Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara dirimu dengan Sullivan, Ciel?"

Ciel membungkam, belum berani menjawab langsung. Baru setelah menarik napas dalam, ia kembali menyuara.

"Sullivan hanya temanku, Lizzy. Berhentilah mencurigaiku. Itu tidak seperti yang kaubayangkan."

"Sudah sepantasnya aku mencurigaimu, Ciel. Sikapmu semakin aneh."

"Maafkan aku, Lizzy. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Aku tidak—"

"—jadi kau lebih memilih wanita sundal itu daripada aku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Lizzy! Itu sama sekali tidak benar!" Wajah Ciel begitu tegas menampik pernyataan berapi yang diuarkan oleh Lizzy. "Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya, hanya kaulah yang ada di hatiku, Lizzy. Tiada yang lain. Kumohon, percayalah kepadaku, Lizzy."

"Lalu kenapa kau mulai bermain rahasia denganku, Ciel?"

"Aku tidak sedang bermain rahasia dengamu, Lizzy. Aku hanya—"

"—bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu jika kau tidak pernah jujur kepadaku?"

Ciel menutup mata, tampak mengerang frustrasi. "Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu, Lizzy. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang," ucap Ciel mantap.

"Kau—" Lizzy mengusap pipinya yang sudah telanjur basah, "—jahat sekali, Ciel," isaknya lirih.

Ciel hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

Pertengkaran itu berhenti ketika Lizzy nekat mengunjungi rumah Sullivan, pada suatu malam, pada sebuah hujan yang menderas turun.

Lizzy masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengetuk sebab pintu terbuka lebar, tapi tiada sesiapa yang terlihat. Begitu hening dan sunyi. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud menguntit, tapi kakinyalah yang menyuruhnya untuk terus melangkah.

_"—ya, dia sudah mati. Dia memang sudah mati …."_

_ "Ini memang jalan yang terbaik untuknya. Lagipula, aku tidak mau melihatnya terlalu lama menderita."_

Sayup-sayup, Lizzy mendengar suara-suara dari arah kamar. Ia berhenti menapakkan kaki ketika telinganya mulai menangkap isakan yang tidak asing.

Rasa penasaran menggiring Lizzy untuk kembali berjalan. Tiba di muka pintu kamar yang menjeblak terbuka, ia hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya yang menganga karena terkejut.

Sebab, lihatlah, di atas ranjang, terbaring seorang perempuan yang Lizzy kenali sebagai Sullivan, dan di sampingnya, seorang lelaki menggenggam tangannya. Lizzy melihat pipi lelaki itu basah oleh air mata.

Itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, Lizzy melihat Ciel, Ciel-_nya_, menangis.

.

.

"Sullivan adalah teman terbaik yang pernah aku miliki, Lizzy."

Demikian kalimat awal yang Ciel katakan ketika ia berterus terang kepada Lizzy, menceritakan kisah yang sesungguhnya.

"Dulu, jauh sebelum kau mengenalku, setelah orangtuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat terbang, aku menjadi anak sebatang kara. Tidak ada anak yang menemaniku karena aku miskin dan tidak memiliki apa-apa. Aku kemudian berhenti sekolah dan akhirnya hidup di jalanan. Saat aku merasa sekarat dan aku merasa hidupku hampir berakhir, tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan mendatangi dan menyelamatkan hidupku dari kematian.

"Iya, benar. Sullivan dan keluarganya-lah yang berbaik hati menolongku selama ini, Lizzy. Aku akhirnya bangkit dan kembali meneruskan sekolahnya yang sempat terputus. Aku belajar sekeras yang aku bisa, melebihi anak lain. Dan aku bertekad, suatu hari nanti, aku ingin membalas jasanya. Akan aku lakukan apapun agar ia bisa bahagia. Maafkan aku, jika selama ini aku belum bisa jujur kepadamu, Lizzy.

"Kami kemudian berpisah karena aku ingin mengejar lagi cita-citaku. Aku akhirnya harus berhenti bergantung kepadanya. Tapi sedekat apapun hubunganku dengan Sullivan, kami tetaplah teman, sudah seperti saudara, sehingga mustahil rasanya aku akan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dan kau pun tahu, Lizzy, kau adalah perempuan pertama yang membuatku takluk. Sampai kemudian, aku mendengar Sullivan yang katanya sedang sakit. Dia ternyata benar-benar sakit. Saat Sullivan tidak sadarkan diri, dia menyebut namaku, Lizzy.

"Tiba-tiba aku ketakutan. Aku takut jika aku akan kehilangan Sullivan. Dan seperti itulah, aku akhirnya benar-benar kehilangan dirinya."

Ciel mengakhiri ceritanya sambil menyeka mata. Mau tidak mau, Lizzy merasa amat tersentuh dengan kisah hidup Ciel. Melihat kepada dirinya sendiri, ia merasa telah menjadi perempuan tolol yang tidak bisa membaca perasaan kekasih sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Ciel. Aku—"

Tubuh Lizzy didekap tanpa ada peringatan.

"—jangan meminta maaf, Lizzy. Akulah yang bersalah karena tidak pernah terbuka kepadamu. Seandainya aku jujur dari awal, kau mungkin tidak perlu menaruh curiga kepadaku atau kepada Sullivan."

Dengan tangan bergetar, Lizzy mengusap punggung Ciel. Dan bisa Lizzy rasakan, tubuh ringkih lelaki itu bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, Ciel. Aku di sini akan selalu ada untukmu," bisik Lizzy dengan penuh sayang.

.

.

Persemayaman itu terjadi dengan begitu sederhana. Hanya ada keluarga dekat dari Sullivan, Cie, dan Lizzy yang menghadiri. Terkesan sunyi tapi entah mengapa Lizzy menemukan satu makna mendalam tentang kehidupan.

Bahwa dalam hidup ini, tidak peduli kau masih muda atau terbungkuk tua, kematian dapat merenggut nyawa orang-orang yang kaukasihi.

Lizzy merasakan pipinya yang mulai basah sembari ia ikut menabur bunga di atas makam. Mata Ciel semerah saga.

_Selamat jalan, Bestie. Semoga esok akan tetap menyambutmu dengan indah di alam sana._

[fin]

Wednesday—April, 3rd 2019

.

.

Note: Jb tidak tahu apakah ini masih sesuai dengan prompt atau tidak dan kenapa bisa galau seperti ini? tapi mood jb bener-bener lagi basah setelah engga bisa login ffn memakai hp :"((( mungkin itu memengaruhi tulisan. Ah, sudahlah. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir.


End file.
